The Raiders
by crazy potato
Summary: AU. Samuel Moon aka Harry Potter starts his first year at Hogwarts. There he is in for an interesting year with his new friends.


* * *

The Order of the Wolves 

Chapter 1

This story begins shortly before Harry arrives at Diagon Alley for the first time.

Hagrid and Harry had just arrived in London and where on their way to the Leaky Cauldron. When suddenly someone started to yell.

'Lightning. Yo Lightning wait a moment.' When Harry turned he could see a large boy of about 17 run up to him. The boy had flaming red hair and warm hazel eyes. Recognising the boy Harry waved in greeting. The boy was George Birmin but because of his red hair everyone called him Flame. He was part of a small gang in Surrey and has often helped Harry to get out of trouble in the past. When Harry was eight he had been introduced to the other members of the gang and had been made an honorary member until he was old enough to join for real. Since then he used to hang out with Flame and his gang. Naturally they got into some street fights during which Harry always fought with them, refusing to be left behind only because he was still a child. Reluctantly they accepted his decision and taught him how to fight on the streets. Additionally they all decided to join a martial arts course to learn how to fight properly. This training has left Harry with a lean muscular body.

'Flame what are you doing here? I thought you and the guys were at the headquarters in Surrey?' Flame, faked a hurt look. 'And here I thought you'd be happy to see your old friend Flame.' Then he started to smile. 'I decided to leave the guys in Surrey and search for you. Can't leave you too long alone with the Dursleys. How are you Lightning? Need help?' He asked briefly glancing to Hagrid who was bigger than anyone he had ever seen. 'Nah' Harry replied. 'Oh, Flame, that's Hagrid. He is from my new school and is showing me where I can buy my school things. That reminds me, I won't be able to hang out with you guys anymore till the summer holidays. The schools far up north in Scotland.' Flame looked a bit sad but cheered up again 'Well, Lightning then I will have no other option but to give you this.' With that Flame gave his dark blue bandana to Harry followed with the black leather jacket he had worn only moments ago. It was as black as Harrys hair and had a white wolf with emerald eyes on the back. Harry was too shocked to say anything but thanks. He put the bandana and the jacket on which was a bit too large for him, but it didn't matter for him, this was the greatest gift he had ever received. The jacket he now wore had the symbol of his gang on it. He had had a jacket like this before but it got destroyed in a fight. 'Now you'll always remember us.' With that Flame hugged Harry one last time and left him with Hagrid. 'Nice friend you have there, Harry. Or should I say Lightning?' Hagrid asked him after watching the teens retreating back. 'Yeah, Flame's a good friend.' Harry said 'Let's go to this place where I can get my school stuff, Hagrid.' 'Right you are. This way Harry.'

With that they continued their journey.

After sometime they entered a pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. 'Hagrid, nice to see you and who might this young gentleman be?' The bartender asked. 'Hello Tom. This fellow here is Harry, he starts his first year at Hogwarts this year.' Hagrid said and thanks to the bandana Harry wore nobody recognised him as THE Harry Potter the Boy-who-lived.

After tapping some bricks in the wall behind the pub an archway appeared. Behind it was an Alley. Fascinated Harry watched the Wizards and Witches run around in search for some thing or another to purchase.

'Welcome to Diagon Alley Harry.' With that Hagrid led the still fascinated boy to a white building. 'This is Gringotts the Wizarding Bank. Here.' With that he handed Harry a key. 'That is the key to your vault. Just go to a goblin and tell him you want to make a withdrawal from your vault. I'm sorry but I have to run some errands for Headmaster Dumbledore. I will meet you in four hours in the Leaky Cauldron. If I'm not there just go to Tom, he'll know where I am. Okay Harry?' Harry nodded and was soon left alone standing on the front steps of Gringotts. 'Well let's start my new life as a wizard' With that he walked into Gringotts. Withdrawing a huge amount of Galleons he went outside again, took out his supply list and went shopping.

His first stop was at Madam Malkins to buy his robes. He had just entered the shop when he bumped into another boy. The boy had blond hair and a arrogant glint in his eyes. 'Watch your step.' The boy drawled arrogantly. Harry couldn't believe his ears. He put on a fake smile, while he fumed on the inside. 'Well' he said 'why don't _you_ watch _your_ step?' Harry said while getting in a position from which he could attack easily if necessary. The blond was shocked. 'I am a Malfoy. I don't have to watch my step.' Drawled the blond, while trying to look superior and failing completely. This time Harry laughed out loud. 'Well Mr. Malfoy let me tell you something then. I don't give a damn who you are. You could be the bloody Minister and I still wouldn't give a..' before he could continue he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. Spinning around he found himself face to face with an older version of the blond boy. The man was towering over him, trying to intimidate Harry, but Harry stood his ground and didn't back away. This seemed to surprise the older man, who took a step back after some time and said in a polite voice. 'I apologise for my sons behaviour. He doesn't know when it is better to remain silent. To show you that my apology is sincere I would like to invite you to have some lunch with me.' The older Malfoys eyes flickered every so often to Harrys jacket while he waited expectantly for Harrys answer. 'I accept your apology and your invitation. Thank you Mr Malfoy.' Malfoy nodded once and gestured Harry to follow him. Together they left the robes shop and turned into a dark Alley to the side of Diagon Alley. There Mr. Malfoy led him to a small pub. The name of the pub was 'The Darcorn'. Mr Malfoy went to a table in the far corner of the pub and sat down. Next to him sat his son therefore Harry decided to sit on the other side of the table facing the older Malfoy. During the walk Harry had decided that he couldn't be sure if he could trust Mr. Malfoy, therfore he decided to use another name, if he was asked to introduce himself.

They sat together quietly for some time when the blond boy suddenly jumped up and ran to another man who was just entering the pub. 'Uncle Sev. Uncle Sev. Uncle Sev.' He shouted while running. The boy led _uncle Sev_ to their table. The man was tall and had shoulder length black hair, which seemed silky. His eyes were a dark onyx and glared at the young boy. 'Hello Lucius. What brings you to Diagon Alley?' his voice was smooth. While sitting down next to Harry. 'My son Draco needed his school supplies. Tell me how is the old fool?' Harry listened intently. 'Old fool? Who's the old fool?' he thought while he waited for the dark man to answer. 'You know how he is. You won't get a straight answer out of him. Especially this year. You know the Potter brat is coming to Hogwarts this year.' Harry couldn't believe the venom of the mans word. He sounded bitter, resigned and angry at the same time when he said the name Potter. Harry wondered why but before he could figure out an answer the man finally became aware of Harrys presence. 'Who are you boy?' He asked in his best teacher voice. Harry merely looked up at him with his emerald green eyes not in the slightest disturbed or impressed by this display of authority, and refusing to be intimidated. In a firm voice he answered. 'The polite way to do this would be to introduce yourself first before demanding my name.' The man seemed shock at what Harry had said while Lucius merely smiled and Draco looked impressed. To be honest the man seemed too shocked to say anything at the moment therefore Harry decided to introduce himself but not as Harry Potter. With his eyes fixed on the man beside him he said in a confident and proud voice. 'My name is Samuel Moon, ' Inwardly he cringed at the name but it was the first name that came to his mind so he said it. Before anyone could interrupt him he continued. 'also known as Lightning from the Wolves. Call me Sam.' This time even Lucius seemed shocked. The wolves were not only a street gang they were a well-known street gang. They worked in the shadows and could be deadly if they wanted to. They were welcomed by the people and feared by other gangs. Welcomed because they protected their territory and everyone who lived there fiercly, feared because they didn't take it kindly when someone treaded on their territory. Although it was a muggle gang, a small wizarding community fell into their territory and from these wizards came the knowledge about this gang. It was said that the wolves territory was the safest place in England. Lucius couldn't help but be impressed that this small boy was a member of the wolves. Harry or Samsmirked at the expressions on both mans faces. 'So they've heard about the wolves.' He thought. Draco on the other hand seemed confused at his fathers reaction. After some time both men were able to get out of their stupor and were able to compose themselves. 'It's a pleasure meeting you Sam. My name is Severus Snape and I'm the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin at Hogwarts.' Sam nodded and smiled. 'I'm looking forward to see you then at school, Professor.' 'Severus, you can call me Severus. School isn't in session yet.'

They spent the rest of lunch talking about different things. After lunch Lucius excused himself and his son and apparated home. This left Sam standing alone with Severus outside the pub. Sam accompagnied by Severus finished his shopping soon. Together they went to the Leaky Cauldron where Sam would meet with Hagrid. But when they arrived Hagrid was nowhere to be seen. After speaking with Tom, they were told that Hagrid had to leave due to some urgent business and that Sam could stay the rest of his holidays at the Leaky Cauldron. After bringing his stuff to his room he went downstairs again to eat dinner with Severus.

Over dinner Severus started a conversation with Sam. 'So Sam, how come you are a member of the Wolves. I mean they usually don't recruit kids your age.' Sam smiled a bit. He had known that this question would come and had during the day decided that he could trust Severus and would answer truthfully. 'You see Severus. I told you about my live with my relatives.' After Sevs nod he continued. 'One day my cousin was chasing me through the park. I was running so fast that I didn't see the stone on the ground and fell over it. After my cousin reached me he started to beat me up. That was when George turned up. He helped me. After that he and I became friends although he was a lot older than me. Shortly after, on my eighth birthday I went to see him. When I got there I was shocked to see him and a few other boys fighting with another group. I decided to help my friend. But I knew that I didn't stand a chance against the bigger guys. Therefore I ran between them and lured some of them away. I knew that I was fast and therefore I was able to run away from the ones that followed me. While I was away the others were able to win the fight. When I returned George introduced me to his friends and explained to me about the Wolves. After that I was made a honorary member. They gave me the name Lightning because of my speed. I spent as much time as I could with them and learned everything I could.' Just as Sam wanted to say something else, the door to the pub opened and in came 10 people wearing only black, their faces hidden behind a mask. Each of them had a gun in their hands. On their backs was a picture of a shark. One or more of them were apparently wizards because seconds after their entry they had disarmed everyone inside the pub and locked the door magically. Their weapons pointed in all directions. One of them apparently the leader let his eyes wander through the pub. 'Alright everyone. Move to the corner over there and stay there. We will deal with you later.' After nobody moved he shot the person nearest to him in the head. It was an old man. He fell dead to the ground. 'Now.' Yelled the leader of the group. Everyone started to run to the corner. That is everyone but Sam. Calmly Sam got up and faced the leader of the group. 'That was a big mistake.' He said in a calm voice, while fixing his eyes on the person who had murdered the old man in front of his eyes. 'What do want child. Go into the corner like everyone else, or I will kill you.' The man said laughing at Sam. Sam remained calm on the outside but inside he was fuming. 'How dare you enter this building with your weapons and kill an innocent man. I may be a child but at the same time I am your worst nightmare.' Laughter filled the pub. Sam had had enough. His anger began to show on the outside and he lost control of his magic. A glowing dark blue aura seemed to envelop him. This was the moment when they noticed his jacket. 'A Wolf?' the leader asked not really believing what he saw. 'Not just any Wolf.' Sam said smiling wickedly 'I am Lightning Alpha of the Wolves in Surrey.' This seemed to shock not only the ones with the weapons but everyone else who had heard of the Wolves. 'And you have treaded my new territory.' Sam continued ignoring the shock on everyones faces. The Sharks as Sam called them because of the symbol on their backs, were now slowly retreating to the door. That was all but their leader. 'You can't be the alpha. You are nothing but a mere child. But I will respect your territory if you can defeat me. I, Bite, leader of the Sharks challenge you to a duel.' Without hesitation Sam answered. 'And I, Lightning, Alpha of the Wolves accept your challenge. No rules. The defeated leaves immediately after the fight. First to be unconscious loses.' Bite nodded and their fight started. Sam still glowing a blue light had to defend himself almost immediately. Using his speed he was able to move out of harms way easily. He let this go on for a few minutes so that Bite would tire himself out. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched the other Sharks to see if they would interrupt the fight but they remained standing by the door, ready to bolt the next second. 'This is fun, don't you think.' Sam said to his frustrated opponent while he jumped into the offensive. Moments later Bite was lying unconscious on the floor. As quickly as they could the sharks left with their leader.

Sam not even out of breath or sweating turned to the people in the corner. Everyone looked shocked at what they have just witnessed with their own eyes. Ignoring them Sam walked to the dead man, with a sad look in his eyes kneeled down beside him and bowed his head. A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts. Behind him stood Severus. He too looked sad at the sight of the old man lying dead in front of Sam. Behind him stood a very old looking man with a long white beard. 'Sam. This is Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He would like to talk to you about what happened today.' Sam could only nod before he was taken into a small room at the end of the hall.

The room was very small. In it was only a small fireplace with two chairs facing it. After they both sat down the Headmaster began. 'My dear boy, that was an interesting day, don't you think.' He said with an ever present twinkle in his eyes. 'Headmaster?' 'I must say it was a brilliant idea to change your name, my boy.' The Headmaster continued. Sam waas shocked. 'How the hell did he know about that.' He thought. But before he could say something the Headmaster spoke again. 'I will tell you a story. There was once a Dark Lord,....' He told him everything about Voldemort and the Potters and finally the Killing Curse and how little Harry Potter had survived it with only a lightning bolt shaped scar remaining on his head. After he finished Sam was too shocked to say anything. Finally he regained his composure. 'Sir, with all due respect, I don't want the fame. I mean I was a baby when it happened I don't want fame for something I can't even remember. Would it be possible for me to attend Hogwarts under the name of Samuel Moon, sir?' Although to everyone else fame might be the thing they're hoping for, Sam couldn't live with fame. He liked to watch unnoticed in the shadows and to strike from there. With fame this would be impossible. While he was lost in thoughts the Headmaster studied him. Finally coming to a decision he announced. 'Well Mr. Moon I think I will look forward to see you again in September.' With that a madly twinkling Dumbledore and a smiling Sam exited the room.

* * *

Chapter 2

It was now a week after the incident with the Sharks. Word had soon after the attack spread and now Sam was welcomed warmly by each shopkeeper in Diagon Alley. In his free time Sam had started to read his schoolbooks which he had finished yesterday. Deciding that he wanted to know more about magic he went into Diagon Alley. There he headed for the bookshop. As he went many people stopped to greet him. After some time he finally reached his destination. After greeting the shopkeeper he began looking for book that might interest him.

Later that day he returned to his room in the Leaky Cauldron arms full of books about Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Animagus Training, Occlumensy, Ancient Runes, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Wandless Magic.

After finding the book about Animagi in the bookstore he had decided to become one. The only problem was that he had to brew the Animagus Potion which would reveal his animal to him, but he didn't know how to make it. The recipe wasn't in the book. Deciding to leave that problem until a later time he took another book and began to read.

His days until September the first were always the same. As soon as he got up he would start reading a book. Later he would go for a walk in Daigon Alley and return to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. Then he would retire to his room and read a bit more. On his last trip to Diagon Alley he had found a small old looking book in a hidden bookstore. He bought it and was later thankful for it. Inside were many useful spells like for example to make your wandmagic untraceable which made it possible for underage wizards to do magic out of school. But there were not only spells but also potions in it. One of these caught Sams eyes immediately. It was the Animagus potion. Smiling to himself he went to buy the necessary ingredients and returned early to his room. He had brewn the potion following the instructions carefully, and finally finished in the early morning hours of this day. He still had to let the potion cool down but it was finished. He could become an animagus. Smiling happily he went downstairs to grab something to eat.

When he returned to his room Sam noticed that an owl and a black raven was waiting for him in his room. Both had a letter tied to their legs. Relieving them of their letters, they stayed waiting for an answer. Sam opened the letter brought by the owl first.

Dear Mr. Moon,

During our last meeting I forgot to speak with you concerning an important matter. Please send me a reply when and where I can meet you.

With regards

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Turning the letter around Sam wrote that he would meet him today at eight for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. With that done he handed the letter to the owl who flew out of the open window, with the letter tied to her leg.

Taking the other letter he opened and read it. It was from Severus. Basically he told Sam in the letter that he would be staying in London for the week and if Sam wanted to spent some time with him. After he had read it he wrote that they could meet tomorrow morning for breakfast and talk a bit. After sending it of with the raven he went to look if his potion was ready.

Carefully he filled a cup with the potion and then drank it. It tastes awful but at least he didn't poison himself. Taking his wand out he muttered 'Reveal' His wand fell to the floor as he began to transform himself. His Hands turned into paws and his skin was turned into fur. The fur was black as the night but shimmered blue when the light fell on it. After he was fully transformed he went to look into the mirror that stood in the corner. 'A Wolf. Wow.' Sam thought. He was a wolf, or better a huge black wolf with emerald green eyes that seemed unnatural and held a lot of power. After admiring himself for some time in the mirror he ran around his room a bit to get to know the wolf form. Before he could start to really enjoy being a wolf he started to transform back. The potion having worn of. The urge to go outside and run in his wolf form was still great even in his human form but the potion only worked once and only to show the drinker his form after that he had to transform himself using only his will. Taking out his Animagus books Sam started to read determined. He swore to himself that he would run again as a wolf and that he would do it soon. Hours later he put the book down and started to get ready for dinner with the headmaster.

When he got downstairs Dumbledore was already sitting at a table. Seating himself opposite the Headmaster he greeted him. 'Good evening sir.' 'Hello Sam.' After that they ordered their meals. While they waited Sam grew curiouser by the minute, wanting to know why the Headmaster wanted to talk with him. 'Sir?' He finally asked breaking the silence. 'Sir, what was it you wanted to discuss with me?' The Headmaster just smiled at Sam waiting a bit before answering. 'Well you see my boy, back in the days of the founders there was an additional class. This class was introduced to help the students in the fight against the dark lords who were rapidly gaining power and strength in those days. After a few centuries there wasn't any need to continue with this class. I think it would be helpful in the future if I introduce this class again. During this class the students will basically work physically. They will learn how to fight without a wand and how to defend themselves. This class was called the 'Combat' class and the only thing I'm lacking is an instructor. I've spoken with Severus about this problem and after he told me the details of your fight I got an idea. Would you be willing to teach this class Mr. Moon.' Sam stared at Dumbledore in horror. 'You want me to teach them how to fight?' The Headmaster nodded, eyes still twinkling madly. 'I am sorry sir, but I can't teach everyone. I don't want to teach people who will then use their knowledge of fighting to cause trouble. I will not stand for it. I am sorry I have to decline.' 'My boy it's quite alright, I thank you for your time. We will see each other in September. Good night.' And with that he stood up and left, leaving his dinner unfinished on the table. Sam felt that something was not right with the Headmaster, he just hoped that the Headmaster wouldn't do something to force Sam into the position. After returning to his room he decided to practice the animagus transformation before going to bed.

The next morning dawned brightly. Sam woke up happy. The first reason for this was that he could now transform himself partially and the second reason was that he would meet Severus today. He got dressed quickly and left his room. There at the bar stood the tall man also known as Severus. Walking up to him he greeted him smiling. 'Good morning Severus. How are you?' 'Morning' Severus mumbled into his coffee, eyes still half closed. Sam waited patiently while Severus drank his coffee. After that they ate something and then left the pub.

They spent the whole day talking about everything, Sam learned from Severus about Voldemort and Severus learned from Sam about his less than adequate tratment at the hands of the Dursleys. Finally Sam told him about his dinner with the headmaster. When it was getting dark they returned to the Leaky Cauldron both went to their rooms for the night. Severus had a room just down the hall from Sams.

The week passed quickly and soon Severus had to leave. They had both grown rather fond of the other in their short time together.

The time following Severus' visit flew by. He had finally mastered his animagus transformation, he could now do everything he could with a wand also without one, due to his wandless magic training and he was able to shield his mind thanks to occlumency and Severus who had agreed to test his shields until he got it strong enough. Tomorrow he would board the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts.

It was the first of September. Sam had packed all his belongings into his newly purchased trunk. After saying good buy to Tom he got into a taxi which took him to King's Cross. There he started to look for platform 9 ¾ . Tom had told him the evening before how he could get to the platform. Following Toms instructions he went trough a barrier and found himself on the platform. There were a lot of children running around, searching for their friends or saying good buy to their parents. Sam made his way through the people and got into an empty compartment at the end of the train.

A while later the door of his compartment opened. There stood a boy of his age. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. 'Hi do you mind, everywhere else is full.' 'No problem here is enough room for both of us.' Answered a smiling Sam. 'By the way my name is Samuel Moon, but you can call me Sam.' He extended his hand towards the other boy, who took it now also smiling. 'Neville, Neville Longbottom.' They talked for a while. Both happy to have found a friend. As it was getting dark outside they got their Hogwarts robes out of their trunks to get ready for School. Sam put his robes on over his jacket and made sure that his bandana was still in place then put a wandless sticking charm on it so that nobody could remove it, without his permission. Ten minutes later they arrived at their destination. While everyone was getting out Hagrid was standing near the front of the train and gathered the first years around himself. He then led them down to the lake were they were told to get into the boats. He got into one with Neville and two other boys he didn't know. 'Hi my name is William Butler you can call me Bill' one boy said, pointing to the other boy he continued 'and this is Daron Swatt.' Sam smiled friendly at them. 'I'm Samuel Moon, call me Sam and this is Neville Longbottom.' The boys shook hands. 'So which house do you think you'll be in?' Terry asked. 'Well I don't know, it doesn't really matter to me. The only thing that matters is that I'm here.' After Sam had finished his speech the others seemed impressed. 'Well I never thought about it that way but I think you're right.' Daron said. After the trip with the boat they finally arrived at the castle. It was huge and beautiful and there was magic everywhere. Sam loved it. Smiling he entered with his new friends the castle where a strict looking Professor who introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall waited for them and finally led them into the Great Hall. There where five long tables. On four of them sat the students, and the last was the headtable were the Headmaster sat with the teachers. On a stool in front of them was an old looking hat. Suddenly the hat began to sing the Sorting Song.

After it was finished McGonagall took out a scroll and the Sorting began.

'Abbot Hannah.' Bravely she went to the stool sat down and put the hat on her head. After some moments it shouted 'HUFFLEPUFF' The Sorting went on then came Bill. 'Butler William' The hat took more time for him but finally it shouted, 'RAVENCLAW' The next of his friends to be sorted was Neville. He looked green in the face but put the hat nevertheless on when his name was called. Neville's sorting seemed to last forever but finally the Hat shouted 'RAVENCLAW' Sam smiled happily. Two of his friends were in the same house. Not long after McGonagall called his name. 'Moon Samuel' He went forward and put the hat on. 'Ah, a bright mind and a thirst for knowledge too. Ambition, yes and a lot of courage but where to put you. You have the courage needed to be a Gryffindor, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the intellect to be in Ravenclaw and the cunning necessary for Slytherin. Hm...difficult, very difficult. Ah I see the wish of you to be with your friends. Now I know where to put you, but let me tell you first that if you want to follow your fathers and his friends footsteps you will find help behind the portrait of Godric Gryffindor on the 2nd floor. Yes you fit perfectly in RAVENCLAW' the last word was shouted so that everyone could hear it. There was clapping coming from his new house while he made his way towards them. Soon they were also joined by Daron. Finally the Sorting ended and they could eat something. During the feast Sam and the other talked about their lifes before Hogwarts. He found out that Bill and Daron were both muggle-born while Nev was a pure-blood. They told him about themselves in turn he told them about his live and how he joined the Wolves and was now technically their leader but due to school another was now leading the Wolves. Daron and Bill were shocked to hear that their friend was a member of the Wolves and treated him like royalty for the next few minutes after that they explained to Nev what the Wolves were. Nev too seemed impressed at the end and joined his friends in treating Sam special. After the food disappeared Dumbledore stood up to give his speech. 'Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few announcements to make before you can leave for your dormitories. First of all let us all welcome our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher Professor Remus Lupin.' Here he paused to allow the students to applaud. 'Furthermore I have decided to introduce another class this year but I still find myself teacherless therefore this class will be a free-period until I have found a suitable teacher for you.' Here he looked Sam directly into the eyes, silently asking him if he would take the job. When Sam shook his head he continued. 'This is all for now, your timetables will be ready tomorrow morning, now off to bed with you.' With that they followed the prefect out of the hall in direction of their new common room. They stopped in front of a picture of a wise looking man. 'The password is _parrot head _please remember it.' With that he led them through the now open portrait and into the common room. 'We here in Ravenclaw are proud to be always among the top students of this school, this is partly possible because we have our own library and the school library is just down around the corner. It is expected from you to study hard and to excel in your school work. Now off to bed with you Boy dormitories are to the right, girls to the left.' In their dormitory they noticed for the first time that they were the only first year Ravenclaw boys. Smiling Sam went to his trunk to take out his night-clothes. 'What do you think guys, should we play a welcome to the school prank on someone tomorrow?' He asked not in the least sleepy. The others looked confused. 'But I don't think it would be wise to play a prank so soon into the school year, I mean it wouldn't make a good impression on our teachers and

we could worm our way out of difficult situations if the teachers like us.' Daron spoke. 'I think Sam is right. Look at it that way nobody would expect first years to know enough about magic to prank someone, they would never suspect us.' Nev said confidently already liking Sams idea. 'Well I'm in when you are?' said Bill. 'I'm in.' 'Me too' 'Ok you've convinced me. What do you plan to do Sam?' Daron said in a resigned voice. Smiling the teens got together to plan their first prank of the year.

Later that evening they had everything ready and fell dead into their beds.

The next morning 4 boys could be seen in the Great Hall preparing their prank. It was still dark outside when they were finished with everything and returned to their common rooms. 'Hey guys, we need a name.' 'We have names, Nev. I thought you knew that I was Bill, and that over there is Daron and over there is Sam.' 'Very funny Bill, I meant that we need a name for our little group. I mean we are pranksters and we can't very well let anyone else get the credit of our nightly work, but we also can't sign with our real names.' Sam nodded 'Nev is right. Any suggestions?' Again the four boys huddled together. After Sam had written down their suggestions he read them to his friends. 'Ok, what we've got here are ten wonderful suggestions, some more fitting than others but let me read them to you before we decide. Ok, we've got the Pranksters, the Predators, the Marauders, the Trouble-Makers, the Terrible Four, the Nightmares, the Strikers, the Raiders, the Chaotic Four and the Ravens.' After a few votes they could cross out most of the names. 'Ok guys the remaining possible names are: the Marauders and the Raiders. We should have our final vote. Put your hand up now for the Marauders' Sam paused to count the hands but there were none. 'Ok, that means we're now officially called the Raiders.' He concluded smiling happily. All four boys were more than happy with that name. 'How about a little celebration in the kitchen.' Said Nev who was already halfway to the portrait hole. 'My gran told me were it was, in case I ever got hungry or needed to grab something to eat.' With that the other three jumped up too and followed Nev to the kitchen.


End file.
